A Glimpse of a Flashing Twilight
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: For Canterlot High's newest couple, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle, all is going well, but as old friends, new friends, and events battle against them, can they really cope against the pressure? (A series of short chapters)
1. Chances

"Talk to her Flash!" Rainbow Dash grinned. She nudged him playfully, hoping to encourage him to approach Twilight who was sat eating her lunch in the cafeteria.  
>"But what if she says no?" Flash whimpered. "Then I'd have no chance whatsoever." He scratched his neck nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable.<br>Rainbow Dash laughed. "Just go!"  
>Flash looked down causing Rainbow to sigh. She looked up towards where Twilight was sat. "Twilight!" She called.<br>Twilight glanced up in response.  
>"Flash wants to talk to you!" Rainbow gave him a small shove towards Twilight as she hurried off to her own table.<br>Flash scowled before smiling at Twilight. He approached her with small steps, his face reddening a little.  
>"Hey Twi…" He began.<br>"Hey." She smiled.  
>"I've been wondering for a while now-." He didn't know how to phrase his words.<br>"Wondering about what?" Twilight questioned.  
>"I've been thinking about you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed, but he was relieved to see Twilight's face also turning the same scarlet colour.<br>"G-get to the point Flash…" Twilight almost choked on her words.  
>"Would you like to hang some time?" Flash managed to blurt out his words before they were swallowed. "Just you and me. Maybe to watch a movie or anything you'd prefer."<br>"A-are you asking me out on a d-date?" Twilight asked nervously.  
>He nodded, this time without hesitation. Twilight took his hand and smiled warmly.<br>"I'd love to." She tilted her head slightly. "I'll see you outside the school at 4?"  
>Flash couldn't help, but form a grin. "It isn't soon enough. I'll see you then." The sound of the bell ringing echoed in his ears as he leapt up and scurried away to class.<br>Twilight stood up and giggled sheepishly.

"So…" Pinkie Pie giggled. "What's the news on you and Flash?"  
>"What?" Twilight frowned acting clueless. "What are you on about?"<br>The friends were walking down the corridor, clutching their bags and books tightly as Twilight was distracted thinking of Flash. They had caught her off guard.  
>"Oh don't play coy!" Rainbow smirked. "I encouraged Flash."<br>"And she told all of us." Apple Jack added. "We know he asked you out."  
>"Was he romantic?" Rarity sighed dreamily.<br>"N-not really…" Twilight blushed. "But we're meeting this afternoon."  
>"Ooh!" Rarity laughed. "Have fun Twilight."<br>Fluttershy smiled softly. "Make the most of it."  
>"You're all making me nervous!" She glanced down at her watch. "I'll see you all later, I need to catch up on some studying before my-" She blushed. "Date." <p>


	2. FlashLight

Twilight stood with her arms folded waiting outside the school. The breeze sent her hair soaring backwards, creating a parachute behind her.  
>"Hey." His smooth voice was carried on the current of the wind towards her before she had even seen him taking steps to approach her.<br>She smiled and took a few steps forward herself.  
>"Are you ready?" He asked.<br>"Yes." She smiled and Flash outstretched his hand which she gladly took.  
>They walked side by side, hand in hand heading towards Flash's home.<p>

Twilight skimmed her fingers over some of the books in one of the bookcases in Flash's house.  
>"Would you like to hear me play?" Twilight spun around to face Flash who was holding his guitar, a soft smirk on his face.<br>"Sure!" She sat down opposite him to listen.  
>As he played his song, she bobbed her head, and tapped her foot to the beat, whilst humming the tune. She couldn't prevent the feeling inside her heart as it fluttered against her ribcage.<br>After he had finished, Twilight's mouth formed a smile. "That was amazing. You're amazing."  
>"Thank you." He sat next to her, placing his guitar next to him, balancing it against the couch.<br>Twilight had her legs tucked under her for comfort as she lay back on the couch. Flash took hold of the television remote and turned on the television for sound in the background.  
>"Tell me more about your world." Flash urged, a hint of curiosity in his voice.<br>"You'd be surprised about how similar it is." Twilight shrugged.  
>"Except we're ponies…" Flash pointed out.<br>"Except that." Twilight nodded.  
>"Hey-um-Twi." His words were unsure, and it made Twilight feel uneasy.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Am I in your world?" He asked. "Another version of me I mean."<br>Twilight nodded. "Yes. Yes you are."  
>"Oh." He looked down.<br>"What's wrong?" Twilight tilted her head.  
>"Nothing." He looked away. "Just that. I surely don't compare to this other Flash Sentry."<br>"Don't say that!" Twilight scolded softly, turning to face him properly, taking his hand. "You're incredible Flash…"  
>"And you're amazing Twi." He smiled weakly. "But one day you will return to your world, and I'll be left behind."<br>"That is true." She sighed. "But let us just enjoy the here and now."  
>Flash processed her words in his head, and knew he had to seize the days ahead of him, starting at that moment.<br>He leant in towards Twilight, and she closed her eyes.  
>The door creaked as someone entered the house. Twilight and Flash pulled away. "That'll be my family." Flash announced. "Come on, let's get some fresh air. I think I'd prefer some privacy."<br>"Me too." Twilight added.


	3. A bird's song

As Flash and Twilight walked, their hands were intertwined. Their steps were in sync, although neither of them spoke.  
>They reached a small wall which had been oddly placed beside a small shop selling kids clothing. Flash took his place on the wall, closely followed by Twilight who sat beside him.<br>"Flash?"  
>Flash looked up at Twilight. "Yeah?"<br>"What happened before I came to Canterlot High?" She crossed her legs eager to hear what the school had been like before.  
>"What do you mean?" Flash squinted a little trying to figure out if she meant with him, or with Sunset Shimmer.<br>"I mean-" She paused, wondering how to phrase it. "Everything. I want to get to know you… And I want to know about my friends."  
>Flash nodded. "Well, Sunset Shimmer wasn't always here at this school. A few years passed where we were Sunset free. That gave everyone time to fit into their own groups. I formed my band, and your friends seemed to-" He shrugged. "Click. Can't deny that I found it a little odd. They're all so different from one another… And then, Sunset Shimmer arrived. No one thought much of her at first, she was just the new girl, but eventually she got her way. She managed to climb up our popularity wall, and take her place on her throne. Using mainly scare tactics of course. She split up your friends, so they hated each other. That is where you came in."<br>"You missed something." Twilight pointed out.  
>"Huh?" He frowned.<br>"Why did you date Sunset Shimmer?"  
>Flash's face reddened, and he looked down.<br>"Come with me." He began walking across the street, Twilight hurried after him, jogging a little to keep up.  
>As they walked, Flash spoke. "I'm honestly not sure Twi." He bit his lip. "She was controlling, it just kind of happened."<br>"Then why did you manage to break up with her?" Twilight questioned.  
>"I had had enough." He stated. "Simple…" He glanced at Twilight. "Don't worry. I don't have feelings for her if that's what you're worried about."<br>Twilight blushed, and looked down embarrassed.  
>They stopped walking as they had reached a small, open clearing. The grass was undisturbed; a few small rocks were strangely placed in the centre. Around the clearing, vast trees stretched towards the sky, their arms tickling the clouds. A couple of birds were perched in a tree, singing their song. A butterfly landed on one of the rocks, and a gentle breeze ran through the clearing, sending some of the vibrant flowers which were planted on the ground, swaying.<br>Flash took Twilight's hand and turned to face her. "Don't worry Twi." He gently pulled her towards the centre of the clearing, where they sat on the rocks.  
>He picked a small flower, it was a white lily, and its outline was a dark pink. He smoothed back Twilight's hair and slot it through her hair, smiling. It was a tender gesture.<br>"Now you look amazing." He grinned.  
>Twilight giggled and then looked around. "What is this place?"<br>"Fluttershy found it." He announced.  
>"Of course she did." Twilight chuckled. "No surprise there. How do you know about it?"<br>"She told me because she thought it might help me to think. It was sweet of her really."  
>"Did it help?" Twilight asked whilst watching a bird sit on its tree.<br>"Actually, yes. I came up with many songs for my band in this place." He smiled. "It's good for music." He added.  
>"Hey, I have an idea."<br>"What is it?" He asked inquisitively.  
>She jumped up and stood in the middle of the clearing. "You said this place was good for music."<br>Flash frowned and stood up, walking towards her. "Yeah…"  
>"Listen to those birds. Fluttershy always tells me about how they're singing songs of their own." She wrapped her arms around Flash's neck. "We should appreciate that."<br>She smiled, and began swaying gently as best as she could. She hadn't been in that world long, but she knew how to sway to a beat.  
>Flash followed her lead, and they stood in the clearing swaying to the bird's song.<br>"You continue to surprise." Flash laughed. He looked into her eyes, taking in their colour before he planted a soft kiss on her lips which Twilight responded to instantly.  
>The breeze flew through the clearing, as they danced and kissed, the bird singing its song.<p> 


	4. A Shimmer of Truth

The 5 friends sat in the café drinking smoothies, and discussing Flash and Twilight.  
>"How do you think their date is going?" Rainbow asked, eager to hear everyone else's views.<br>"I hope it's going okay." Fluttershy mumbled.  
>"I'm sure it's going just wonderfully." Rarity smiled.<br>Apple Jack nodded. "Those two 'ave been slowly pulled together since the day they met."  
>Rainbow grinned. "It can't fail."<br>Rainbow had barely finished her sentence when the door swung open, and Sunset Shimmer entered. She caught Rainbow's eye, and quickly headed over to them with her head down.  
>"Hey Sunset." Pinkie Pie called.<br>"Hey…" She whispered.  
>"Don't worry darling, everyone will soon get used to you soon." Rarity was quick to sense what was wrong, and she moved aside for Sunset to sit down.<br>Sunset Shimmer smiled softly. "Thank you… So, what are we talking about?"  
>"Flash and Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed with sheer delight. "They're on a date!"<br>"A date?" She asked a little surprised. "I guess it's about time." She began biting her nails looking down a little.  
>"You can say that again!" Apple Jack laughed.<br>Rarity noticed Sunset's reaction. "Sorry… We forget you and Flash used to be an item."  
>Sunset Shimmer groaned a little. "It's okay, Flash is a great guy and all, but I-" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I never really liked him liked him… I was just using him to become more popular." She sighed. "Ugh. The old me really was just awful wasn't she?"<br>"The important thing is you've turned yourself around." Apple Jack pointed out.  
>"Thanks Apple Jack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS sees it the same way…" She looked down.<br>"It'll take time." Rainbow agreed. "But they'll accept you in no time…"  
>Sunset smiled warmly before staring down at the floor, blinking away a few tears. The truth was, at first she had used Flash, but she has secretly grown to like him, and when he broke up with her, she was genuinely upset. To see him move on, hurt her.<br>The door to the café opened once again. This time, to reveal Twilight and Flash walk in hand in hand. They didn't notice the friends sat round the table giggling as they pointed them out. Sunset looked away.  
>Flash and Twilight headed to the counter and ordered themselves some smoothies.<br>As they turned around, they noticed the friends who were sat waving at them and calling them over. Flash laughed, as they took their smoothies and sat with their friends.  
>"How was it?" Fluttershy asked a little nervously.<br>"We had a great time." Twilight blurt out instantly.  
>Flash nodded, taking a sip of his smoothie. "And we have some news about our date too."<br>"Yes?" Rarity encouraged.  
>"We're-" Twilight began.<br>"TOGETHER?" Pinkie Pie almost screamed.  
>Twilight and Flash stared at Pinkie Pie, a little startled. "Y-yes."<br>Sunset looked over at Pinkie. "Let's not scare them away…"  
>Twilight caught Sunset's eye, and her mouth formed a smile. "How are you Sunset?"<br>"I'm great…" She managed a little grin. "Although, others are finding it hard to accept me. I guess it'll take time."  
>Twilight nodded. "Don't worry. We're your friends, we can help."<br>"Thank you Twilight." Sunset smiled shyly.  
>Flash's phone beeped, and he opened up the message. He sighed. "Parents. Family crisis."<br>He looked over to Twilight. "I must dash, but it's been amazing. I hope we can do it again some time?"  
>"Of course!" Twilight exclaimed.<br>Flash kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the door, took one last glance, and then left.  
>Without the slightest hesitation, the friends turned to Twilight in excitement.<br>"You need to tell us EVERYTHING!" Pinkie squealed.  
>As Twilight began her story, Sunset tucked her legs under her, and bowed her head. She brushed away a tear, and watched Flash cross the street from the corner of her eye.<p> 


End file.
